The Little Mermaid
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: You guessed it! Andrea is the mermaid, and Miranda is the Queen...Follows the plot of the original Disney movie pretty well, but I also added some things. I just really love the idea of Mirandy as the starring roles in the Little Mermaid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I recently watched my favorite Disney movie, The Little Mermaid, and was inspired! Devil Wears Prada crossover (kind of) with the Little Mermaid! :) Also, um…Try and picture Emily as a crab. Lol. I used some of the original dialogue from the movie (only the funny things), but the rest is mine...including the extra scenes of fluff between our two favorite ladies ;)**

**Prologue:**

The silver-haired woman tilted her head back and inhaled the rich smell of the salty ocean. The sounds of waves crashing on the ship were soothing, and birds were circling the air. Crossing her arms, the woman closed her eyes and felt at home. This is where she belonged. Out on the sea, with no distractions. Nothing could possibly ruin her mood-there were no maids or servants fussing over her, and no weight of ruling an entire kingdom by herself without a partner by her side.

She was in love with a boy once many many years ago…Joseph was his name, and her naïve young self thought that they would grow up and ultimately rule their land together. Instead, he used her, broke her heart, and left without saying a word. It wasn't until two months later that she realized she was pregnant, and it wasn't until five months later that she learned that Joseph had used her because he wanted to tell the kingdom that he had screwed the royal princess. Angry and humiliated, she hunted him down in the village, and set his horse free, causing him to have to do all the farm work manually. The pregnant young woman watched silently in the bushes as his mother boxed him in the ears. The horse had cost their family a fortune, and the mother was angry that Joseph had been so careless. The twenty-one year old felt guilt curl deeply within her, and settle itself in her stomach. She quickly returned the horse the following day, and never spoke to him again. She never was the same after that. She became distant, cold, and closed off from her people. There were few people who still were privileged to see the real woman behind the mask, and frankly, she had no problem with it.

She gave birth to two beautiful twin girls, and named them Caroline and Cassidy. Those two were her pride and joy, and they were the only people she loved. Sadly, they both were wed when they were twenty, and left her to live the next chapter of their lives with their new husbands. She hardly saw them anymore, except for special occasions, such as this.

And now, twenty-six years later, she was wealthy and was the queen of her own country, but there was something missing. The beautiful woman sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She was feeling old and lonely, but her icy façade had scared off any potentially suitors. Didn't matter…She was done with men. They were nothing but pigs who wanted one thing. She sighed and finally accepted the fact that she was probably going to be alone for the rest of her days.

"Mother, the celebration is about to start," a young redheaded woman in her late twenties gently shook her out of her musings.

"Thank you Caroline," she said, turning away from the side of the ship, "I will be there shortly."

Caroline beamed and walked down the ship's steps to join her husband. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued having a conversation with Cassidy and her husband. The woman watched their interaction with a hint of jealously, wishing she had somebody to call her own.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked.

The silver hair turned to the side, and the usually icy voice softened when she realized it was her long-time friend and confidant, Nigel. "No," she sighed.

"Come now Miranda," Nigel said gently. "It's your birthday, and you should celebrate."

"What's there to celebrate?" Miranda spread her arms out to the side, gesturing as she spoke, "I'm 47 and have nothing to show for it. My children are married with lives of their own, and I'm old with no spouse to speak of."

"First of all, you're not old," Nigel leaned against the railing, taking extra care in not ripping his new dark blue suit on a splinter, "and you're the mother of two incredible, beautiful, wonderful children. You've helped them become the women they are today. As for the partner thing, well what's to say that you're not going to find the perfect man out there someday?"

"I don't want another man," Miranda said through gritted teeth. She copied Nigel's position and rested her bare forearms against the ship's wood railing.

"You've dated twice since Joseph," Nigel commented. "Maybe try a new fellow?"

"I don't want to date a man Nigel," Miranda breathed out a large gust of air.

"Then perhaps a woman?" Nigel asked cautiously.

There was a pause. The salty air blew Miranda's short white hair around as she stared at the dark water below. It lapped gently around the ship's bottom, and she stared at it for a while before answering.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a stout man who was on the poop deck yelled loudly, "Happy birthday Queen Miranda! I'd say that King Richard must be in a good mood today!" His words were slurred and he waved his right hand at her, which held an empty beer bottle in it. A sloppy grin was plastered on his face and he hiccuped noisily.

Miranda rolled her crystal blue eyes and looked at the inebriated sailor disdainfully. "Remind me next time Nigel…no alcohol."

"Yes Miranda."

He hurried away to fetch the drunk fool before he could make an even bigger spectacle out of himself, leaving Miranda to ponder the words that were crassly shouted at her. King Richard_._ The king of the merpeople. She scoffed, but couldn't help but peek over the edge of the railing again. Miranda stared once more down at the waves as if trying to make the sea spill its secrets, and then shook her head with a small smile on her face when the ocean revealed nothing.

"If there really was a King of Mermaids, then there certainly had to be a perfect match for me somewhere out in the world," Miranda said somewhat wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Emily was a nervous wreck. It was the day of the biggest musical moment of her career, and if crabs could sweat, she would have flooded her shell. She had gotten up early and polished her red carapace so it shone brightly, and carefully reviewed her sheet music for both herself and the copy for the band multiple times to make sure that they were coordinated perfectly. Climbing into her small carriage pulled by two goldfish, she jiggled one of her eight legs, mentally preparing herself. Breathing deeply, Emily heard King Richard be announced, and a thunderous applause soon followed. Then, she heard her own name be called out. Show time. Calmly, she snapped the reins, making the two fish rear up and eagerly swim out. A bright light followed her out, and she tried her best not to squint. A mild applause scattered throughout the crowd, but Emily would not be deterred by the lack of enthusiasm. She steered her shell up to where King Richard was sitting proudly and hovered by his head.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Emily," King Richard said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh Your Majesty, this concert will be the finest you will ever hear," Emily said proudly. "Your daughters will be spectacular!"

"Yes," King Richard crossed his arms and grinned widely. "Especially my little Andrea."

"Of course. She has the most beautiful voice," Emily plastered a grin on her lips and snapped the reins to guide the fish to the podium. Muttering under her voice, she grumbled, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while."

Emily landed on the stand and let her hyper fishes go. She climbed out and then reached back in to pull the heavy music out of the shell. She scuttled up the podium and plopped the music down, causing a few bubbles to drift up. Puffing out her chest, Emily pulled her conductor's baton out and tapped the edge of the stand. Raising it, the band all took a huge breath, and then Emily lowered it again and began to conduct the upbeat, cheery tune. Everything was going smoothly, until it was Andrea's turn to shine, and when the shell opened to reveal Richard's youngest daughter was missing, the whole entire room gasped. Emily weakly slunk down into her shell, and the band faltered except for one fish who awkwardly kept spluttering out the next few notes until the eel next to him jabbed him in the side.

King Richard grasped his trident and his eyes shone a fiery glare. "Andrea!"

* * *

Andrea's already large eyes were even rounder as she looked at the sunken ship not 20 feet away.

"Andrea! Wait up!" her best friend, Doug cried out.

"Dougie! Hurry up," Andrea hissed, waving her arm.

The juvenile Atlantic blue tang swam desperately up to Andrea, breathing heavily. "You know I can't swim that fast Andy!"

Ignoring him, Andrea fixed her gaze on the old ship in the distance. "There it is," she breathed and cupped Doug's face from the side. "Isn't it fantastic?"

Doug looked at the ship, not understanding his friend's fascination with it. It looked more like a death trap to him. But he couldn't look like a wimp in front of Andy-she was the bravest person he knew, and he didn't want the brunette thinking he was a baby. So he swallowed and stammered, "Yeah...um, it's great. Uh, can we go now?"

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Andrea looked affectionately at her best friend before flipping her tail and swimming towards the abandoned ship. Doug frantically followed his courageous friend, trying to come up with an excuse. Finding a not-so plausible one, he decided to run with it.

"Me? Nah!" Doug coughed. "I think I'm coming down with something! Listen, it's terrible!" he coughed hard again.

"Alright," Andrea beamed. "You can just stay here and look for sharks!"

And with that, she swam through a small window hole and disappeared from sight.

"Whew," Doug grinned dopily, glad he had avoided a dangerous situation. Then, Andrea's words hit him. "Wait...S-sharks? Andy!"

He tried to jam himself through the porthole, but got stuck. "Andy! Come back! Please help me!"

Andrea laughed sweetly and swam back towards her scared friend. She held Doug's small fins and pulled.

"Hey Andy," Doug whispered.

"What?"

"Do you really think that there might be sharks?" Doug gulped. A large shadow passed behind him.

"Oh Dougie, don't be such a guppy," Andrea giggled and pulled him through the hole.

Doug cautiously swam around, looking at the ship's eroded walls. Barnacles were growing on the rusty sides, and there were a lot of holes. He shifted his gaze, and came face to face with a skull. Doug screamed and yelled Andy's name, trying to frantically swim away. He knocked over a pillar and then crashed into Andrea's arms, trembling and shivering.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Andrea gently stroked Doug's head.

"Yeah," the shaken-up fish gulped, still vibrating from fear.

Andrea continued to sooth her friend before she looked up and saw a strange object glinting in the soft light. She gasped and swam up the opening Doug made from his earlier outburst. Doug reluctantly followed. Andrea picked up the three-pointed dull silver object and picked it up in wonder. It looked like a mini-trident.

"Oh my goodness," she sighed. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" she thrusted the object under Doug's nose and then pulled it away just as fast to hold it up closer to the light.

"No I haven't," Doug blinked. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, but I bet Lily will!" Andrea carefully stored the strange but amazing object in her bag and swam over to where a black object was sitting on a chest. "Oh wow! What is this one?"

"Andy, did you hear that?" Doug gasped and whirled around. Something had moved behind them, but Andrea was too absorbed with the new object she found to pay him any mind.

"Um, hey Andy..." Doug started and then screamed. He was looking straight into a huge mouth with rows and rows of teeth! "Go go go! We're gonna die!" Doug cried and swam as fast as he could to Andrea. Andrea grabbed him and helped propel them both out of the angry shark's path. Dodging closed doors and sharp pieces of broken wood, Andrea flipped her tail as fast as she could. Honestly, she wasn't scared. It was so exhilarating to finally be involved with something that wasn't boring. She felt bad that she got Doug roped into this mess though, and vowed that she wouldn't let anybody or anything touch him. With new determination, Andrea swam faster and crashed through the porthole, barely beating the shark, who just plowed straight through the side of the ship. She kept swimming until her bag snagged on a piece of broken wood. Gasping, she released Doug and went back for it. Doug didn't realize that she had let go of him, and kept swimming frenziedly. He conked into a mast and spiraled down with a dazed look on his face.

Andrea growled when she saw the shark descend down to chase after her best friend, and plowed down to beat the long fish. She barely saved Doug, snatching him through the circle before the shark rammed into it, getting its neck stuck in the process. Both trembling, Andrea clutched Doug close to her and squeezed her eyes shut, convinced that they were dead. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see that the shark was squirming in its trap, frustrated. She allowed a grin to creep over her face and did a somersault. "We're okay!"

Doug, trying to impress Andrea, swam up to the shark and shakily stuck his tongue out at him. "You big bully!"

The shark snarled and bit at him, and Doug shot behind Andrea's thick, long hair. Shaking her head, Andrea laughed, "Dougie, you really are a guppy." She began her ascent up to the surface and chuckled as Doug furtively tried to deny her statement.

* * *

"Hey Lil!" Andrea waved her arm.

The seagull jumped up and grabbed her telescope, pointing in the wrong direction. She peered through the lens, and shouted, "Andy! How are you?" She lowered it to find herself face to face with the mermaid in question. "What a swim," she muttered under her breath.

"Lily! Doug and I visited a sunken ship today and-"

"It was super scary," Doug injected.

Andrea rolled her eyes fondly and continued, "anyways, we found this really neat stuff." She reached down and set the bag down on Lily's island.

"Human stuff?" Lily padded over to the discarded bag and pulled out the silver object with a wing. "This is very unusual," she said, examining the item from every angle.

"What is it?" Andrea said excitedly.

"A dinglehopper!" Lily exclaimed and proceeded to demonstrate on herself. Pulling the dinglehopper through the tuft of hair on the top of her head, Lily swirled it around and let it snap back into place. "See? Humans use 'em to straighten their hair out. It gives a person a beautiful head of hair that everybody loves."

"Whoa," Andrea breathed and took the human object in her hand.

"And this," Lily's voice was muffled by the bag she was digging in. She wiggled her butt as she pulled her head out and her voice became clearer, "is a banded, bulbous, snarfblat."

"Wow," Andrea and Doug turned to each other, their eyes wide.

"This fine object dates back to prehistorical times when humans had nothing to do except sit around and stare at each other," Lily said confidently. "So, they invented this wonderful object, the snarfblat, to make music. Allow me." she blew in the black curved object, and seaweed sputtered out the end.

"Oh no!" Andrea clapped her hand to her forehead and winced. "Music! I forgot about the concert!"

"The concert was today?" Doug looked confused.

"Thank you so much Lily," Andrea hurriedly snatched the snarfblat from Lily's wing and stuffed it in her bag. "I gotta go."

After waving, she dove underwater, leaving Lily to smile affectionately after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"What were you thinking?" Richard swam back and forth agitatedly.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I forgot!" Andrea looked down. Richard sighed and sat down on his green throne.

"It was the peak of my career," Emily seethed, scuttling around on the arm of Richard's throne. "You made me look like a fool in front of everyone!"

"I'm so sorry!" Andrea turned her large brown eyes on Emily, but the stubborn crab looked away with a _hmph_.

"It wasn't her fault!" Doug tried to jump in to save his best friend. "Um, we got chased by a shark! And then, this stupid seagull kept blabbering on about a stupid snarfblat and stuff-"

"Seagull?" Richard interrupted and glared at Andrea, who wilted and gave Doug an angry look. "You went up to the surface again, didn't you?"

"Um-"

"Didn't you?" he said louder.

"Nothing...happened," Andrea tried to dig herself out of the very deep hole she now found herself in.

"This is exactly the kind of reckless behavior I can not condone-" Richard said angrily, glaring at his youngest daughter.

"-Reckless behavior!" Emily chimed in.

"-And what's worse," Richard sighed and rubbed his eyes, "is that you honestly believe they can't hurt you. Those barbarians will kill you Andrea. You mustn't go up to the surface again."

"They aren't barbarians daddy," Andrea swished her tail impatiently.

"They are dangerous," Richard thundered. "And if you live under my sea, you follow my rules."

"But-"

"And you are to NEVER EVER go up to the shore again. Do you understand?"

"But-" Andrea tried again helplessly.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Richard roared.

Andrea shrank back, and before any tears could fall, she bit her lip and swam away quickly. Richard sunk down on his throne and rested his weary head in his hand.

"Was I too harsh on her?" he asked Emily.

"Absolutely not," she humphed. "Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. Why, if Andrea were my daughter, I'd show her who was boss."

"Hmm," Richard rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked at his most faithful crab.

"Andy needs constant supervision," Emily continued on with her rant, pacing back and forth with her claw raised in the air.

"You're absolutely right," Richard said.

"Otherwise, she'd go up to the surface and get herself killed," Emily puffed out her chest. "Andrea needs somebody to watch her all the time."

"You are correct," Richard poked Emily's stomach. "And you are just the crab for the job."

* * *

"How do I manage to do the one job I will absolutely detest?" Emily sighed as she scrambled down the long hallway. "I should be composing symphonies, not watching an obstinate teenager."

She paused when she saw the brunette with Doug. They whispered, and then with a flick of their tails, were off. Growling under her breath, Emily used her claws to propel herself forward. She followed silently, but it was difficult, since they were traveling fast, and she couldn't keep up that well. However, she knew that she had to see what they were up to. Andrea paused in front of a large boulder, and after checking both ways, she pushed it out of the way and allowed Doug to swim in first before following. The rock started rolling back into place, and Emily squeaked. Precious time was running out as she motored her small ligaments to squeeze through the door before it shut. Luckily, she made it, but unluckily, her middle was being squished from being caught in the middle. Scanning her surroundings, Emily reached out for some sort of cloth thing, and pulled as hard as her claws would let her. She popped through, and ricocheted off the walls.

Andrea laid on a big rock in the middle of her grotto and stared at the dinglehopper in her hand. Resting her chin on her other hand, she spoke outloud. "I don't understand how a world that makes such beautiful things could be bad."

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

She shrugged and then placed her dinglehopper in a thing that held three others just like it. Andrea opened a box, revealing springs and screws and showed to a wondrous Doug.

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

Andrea paused and looked up the small opening that led to the surface.

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Ariel's long brown tresses floated up above her head as she slowly sunk down and laid once more upon the rock. Doug cuddled up next to the sad brunette and they sat in silence. Until, that is, Emily ruined it by falling down multiple shelves and crashing onto the ground.

"Emily?" Andrea gasped.

"Emily?" Doug echoed and popped up behind Andrea.

Emily glared at the young princess and then stood up and brushed herself off. "If your father knew about this-"

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Andrea clasped her hands together as if she were praying. "Please Em. He'll never understand. This is my sanctuary."

"Andy, come with me," Emily tried to take the mermaid by her hand. "It's been a long day, and you're probably tired. Let's get you home and in bed."

Something dark passed over the hole in the ceiling, and Andrea looked up in surprise. "Now what do you suppose..." She flipped her tail and was gone. Emily thudded her head on the ground before paddling to catch up with the brunette.

Andrea broke the surface, and immediately was in awe of the bright colors that lit up the sky. It was very loud, but also very beautiful. She brushed her bangs out of her face and gazed at the lights, her mouth slightly open. Then, making her mind up, she started diving towards the ship, getting closer and closer with each graceful movement. Just after she left, Doug and Emily broke the surface. Watching the retreating figure, Emily began to panic. "Andy!" But Andrea didn't hear her over the loud booms the lights made.

Andrea jumped in and out of the water until she found a spot where she could pull herself up to watch the commotion without being spotted. A large wet nose came snuffling close to her face, and Andrea froze. A warm tongue licked her face, making her giggle, before a soft voice called, "Patricia." The animal bounded away, and when it did, Andrea could see everything that was happening on the ship. Immediately, she gasped. A beautiful woman petted the large animal and smiled at it. The woman was wearing a black fitted dress that flared out at her ankles to reveal a pair of strappy heels. She was slender, and her eyes were a piercing blue. A rebellious strand of snowy white hair fell carelessly over one eye, and Andrea's fingers itched to remove it. However, in the state she was in just looking at the gorgeous human, Andrea could barely breathe.

"What are you doing here?" a loud voice broke her awestruck stare.

Immediately, Andrea turned around and clamped the seagull's beak shut with her hands. "Lily! Shh! They'll hear you!" Turning back to gaze at the older woman, she whispered, "I've never seen a human this close before. She's beautiful...isn't she?"

"Um...she looks kinda hairy and slobbery if you ask me," Lily said, scratching her head.

"No, not that one!" Andrea gently pushed Lily's head up. "_That _one." She sighed blissfully and watched the wonderful human being.

"Mom! It's time for your present," a redheaded girl walked up to the older woman and placed her hand on her arm.

Without warning, something hot and angry flashed through Andrea. She didn't know what it was...she only knew that she didn't like it when that woman touched Miranda. "Miranda," Andrea whispered softly to herself so Lily couldn't hear her. "Miranda." It was the first time she had said that word, and she liked rolling the name around in her mouth-the consonants and vowels were a pleasant feeling. Pulling her attention back to the scene unfolding before her. She had missed some of the event, so when she looked, everybody on the ship was now standing around a large wrapped object.

"Everybody chipped in Mom," the same girl smiled broadly.

"Well thank you Caroline," Miranda looked at her present with an eyebrow raised.

A bald-headed well-dressed man cleared his throat and raised his arms to tear off the paper covering the gift. "Happy 47th birthday Queen Miranda." Andrea gasped. A queen! No wonder why she looked so graceful.

The paper fluttered down to reveal a statue of Miranda, and everybody fell silent. Andrea personally thought that the statue was a crude depiction of the woman who now stood about 15 feet away from her. It had no life in it. Statue Miranda was standing with one hand on her hip and her eyes were a dull blue that didn't hold a candle to the endless sapphire eyes that were on Human Miranda. The sculpture captured nothing of what Andrea learned in the short 10 minutes she watched her, and it seemed rather gaudy. Apparently Miranda thought so too, since she walked around it, examining it from every angle with a grimace on her face. However, when she opened her mouth to probably voice her concerns, she caught sight of her daughters hopeful faces, and shut it again. "Thank you everybody. It's...captivating."

People erupted into applause, and Miranda hugged her daughters tightly. She then walked over to where Andrea was hiding, clearly dismissing everybody. Andrea's breath caught in her throat, and she shrunk down, trying to hide in the shadows, pulling Lily with her. She craned her neck up to see Miranda's face though. The perfect features were sad, and Andrea could see them glistening with unshed tears. Her heart ached, and she unconsciously reached her hand up before snatching it down just as quickly. Another set of footsteps could be heard, and the same bald-headed man from before appeared in Andrea's line of vision. Miranda blinked, and the tears were gone.

"Miranda, I know you didn't like the gift," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault," Miranda stared out across the ocean.

"Maybe I should have gotten you a date," the man mused and fiddled with a big ring on his pointer finger.

Miranda chuckled softly. "Not that it would have done you any good."

"Trust me Miranda," Nigel said softly but with conviction. "He, or she, is out there somewhere. And when you find your true love, it'll hit you...like lightening!"

Suddenly, a bright flash lit up the sky and thunder rumbled loudly. The whole entire ship erupted into pandemonium. Women shrieked while burly men shouted orders and began securing the riggings of the ship. Miranda wasted no time in running to the spinning wheel and grasping it firmly to gain some control over the spiraling ship. Nigel hurried over to a lifeboat, and helped people in it while Andrea watched with wide eyes.

"Andy!" Lily shrieked before the wind became too strong and she got blown away.

"Lily!" Andrea cried out and tried to grab her feathered friend, but to no avail.

Another flash of lightening hit, and set the mast on fire. Andrea gasped, eyes frantically scanning the deck for the woman who she was sure held her heart. Miranda was standing tall behind the wheel, still trying to guide the ship to safety. A large piece of wood landed close to her and she jumped, letting go of the wheel.

"Miranda! Come on, it's not going to work," Nigel shouted over the wind and the rain. He was standing by a lifeboat and he waved his arm at her.

She glanced one last time at the wheel, and then hastened over to where Nigel was standing. He helped her into the boat, and then clamored on himself. The boat was lowered, and plopped into the raging sea. A frantic barking alerted Miranda to the fact she missed something vital. She gasped when she saw her beloved St. Bernard whining in between two walls of fire, and she stood up, ignoring Nigel's protests. Miranda ripped off her heels and jumped into the storming water, pulling her arms in strong and steady strokes. She reached the side of the boat and hauled herself up. Patricia was barking like crazy, her eyes wild with fear.

"Here girl," Miranda called, raising her arms up. "Come on Patricia, jump."

Patricia looked hesitantly at the arms, and then at the burning wood around her, and then jumped into Miranda's outstretched arms. Miranda caught her with an 'oof', and proceeded to take a step except her foot was caught between two planks. She threw Patricia overboard and tried to wedge her bare foot free. The flames licked even closer to her body, and her eyes were filled with terror.

"Miranda!" Andrea screamed but a strong gust of wind blew her off the ship, and she fell into the ocean with a loud splash. Immediately, she swam back up to the surface and looked around frantically for Miranda. The ship exploded, and Andrea screamed again. She dove underwater and searched desperately for a pale woman with snowy locks. After what seemed like countless hours, Andrea finally spotted Miranda weakly clutching onto a piece of driftwood. The last of her strength drained away, and her arms slipped, making her slide in the ocean. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Andrea plunged underwater and reached Miranda's drowning form. She wrapped her right arm firmly around the lean woman's waist, and using all of her strength, pushed them upwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Is she...dead?" Andrea looked at the lifeless form anxiously.

She had dragged Miranda up to shore and collapsed next to her, her energy spent. Lily, Emily, and Doug had soon found her after, and now the four of them were looking at the unconscious woman. Andrea placed her hand on Miranda's arm and shivered when she felt the cold skin underneath her fingertips. Miranda's feet were cut from the wood, and there were some splinters in them. Unfortunately, Andrea didn't have a clue how to fix her, and she didn't know if she should bandage it in seaweed to fix them.

"Let me check," Lily strode confidently to Miranda's naked foot and picked it up, holding it by her ear. "Hmm..."

"Look, she's breathing," Andrea gently placed her hand on Miranda's chest between her breasts and felt the older woman's heartbeat. She gazed wondrously at the beautiful woman and hesitantly reached up to brush the stubborn forelock she had itched to move earlier. Despite the seawater, the snowy locks were still incredibly soft, and Andrea marveled at how it flowed through her fingers smoothly-much like running her fingers through a bed of gentle coral. "Isn't she the most exquisite creature you've ever seen?"

She started singing softly.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Miranda's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she noticed were two large, beautiful chocolate-colored eyes gazing down at her. The sun illuminated her face so she looked like an angel, and her hair was a lovely shade of chestnut. She was singing and gently stroking Miranda's face. The queen wanted to say something, but a loud barking startled her, and within a flash, the young woman was gone.

"Miranda!" Nigel's voice was filled with worry.

Miranda groaned and strained to sit up to see if she could spot the brunette, but it was a futile attempt. She was gone. Patricia bounded up beside her, and started licking her enthusiastically.

"Good lord woman," Nigel shook his head and bent down to help his queen up. "Were you trying to give me a coronary?"

"There was a girl," Miranda said absentmindedly, staring out across the sparkling blue sea. "She was singing to me. I do believe it was the prettiest voice I've ever heard."

"You've probably swallowed too much seawater. Oh dear, look at your feet. You shouldn't have thrown your shoes off," Nigel shook his head and allowed Miranda to lean on him. He gently turned her away and helped her hobble down the beach. "Come Patricia." With a happy bark, the large dog obediently trotted after the two. About half a mile away, Andrea was sitting on a rock and gazing wistfully at the departing woman.

_I don't know when _she sang softly, her eyes filled with love.

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

* * *

Andrea was in the best mood she had ever been in. She didn't just swim anywhere anymore...she _floated. _Humming dazedly to herself, she twirled out of her bedroom and almost ran into her father.

"Oh, good morning Daddy," Andrea said with a large smile and tucked a flower behind his ear.

She spun her arms and spiraled out of the chamber, still crooning a tune under her breath. Richard watched his youngest daughter leave, happy as a clamshell, before gently taking the flower out of his hair and looking at it wondrously.

"Ugh," Andrea's sister, Princess Aliana, scoffed as she pulled a purple coral comb through her platinum blonde locks. "She's obviously got it bad."

"Got what bad?" he asked, clueless as to what sparked the sudden change in his daughter's demeanor.

"Andy's in love!" Aliana sighed and started braiding her long hair.

"Andrea in love?" Richard scratched his head. "Hmm." He twirled the pretty flower between his fingertips and grinned.

* * *

Emily was in a turmoil. She scrambled back and forth on a flat rock and hyperventilated. How was she going to keep Andrea going to the surface and rescuing a _human_ from the king? A pink petal landed on her head, and she blew it off irritated.

"She loves me!" Andrea squealed happily and clutched the last petal.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Andy. Stop fooling around. She's a human, you're a mermaid."

"I'm going to visit her tonight!" Andrea continued, ignoring Emily. "Doug will help me! He'll splash around below and Miranda will see me, and then-"

"Andy!" Emily shouted, effectively shutting the brunette up. She scuttled up to eye level with Andrea and looked deep into chocolate eyes. "Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

She waved her arms, and the entire ocean floor came to life. Music filled the air, and while Andrea appreciated the bouncy, upbeat song, her mind drifted to a woman with cobalt eyes. The melody was catchy though, and she could practically feel the tune getting stuck in her head.

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

Doug swam to Andrea who was sitting by herself on a rock, dodging multiple sturgeons and rays, and whispered something in her ear. She grinned widely and swam off. When the musically talented crab finished her song, she realized that Andrea was long gone. She sighed and the ocean floor was bare once more.

"Emily!" a voice called, and Emily turned to find that the king's seahorse messenger was frantically calling her name.

Inwardly, she groaned. "What is it?"

"I've been looking everywhere," the seahorse panted and then drew himself up regally. "The sea king would like to talk to you."

Emily gasped and she almost fainted. "He knows."

The journey spent getting to the palace was full of worry and mental pep talks. "You'll be fine Em," she muttered under her breath. "Come on. Be strong." She took a deep breath when she reached the palace walls and then paddled down the long hallway, where she found the king intensely studying a flower. She coughed, and Richard looked up.

"Ah yes Emily," he waved at her, "come on in."

She meekly swam up to him and plopped herself on her usual spot on the arm of the throne.

"It's come to my attention that something is wrong with Andy," Richard rested his chin on his hand in mock confusion. "She's been singing, daydreaming, looking wistful...that sort of thing."

"Oh," Emily squeaked and then cleared her throat, "um. Doesn't she always do that?"

"You've been keeping something from me Emily," Richard glared into Emily's eyes.

"No," Emily lied badly.

"Andrea," Richard raised an eyebrow, "is in love?"

"I tried to stop her Your Majesty!" Emily flung herself at the king's beard and sobbed hysterically. "She wouldn't listen to me! I told her that humans were bad and that-"

"Humans?" Richard roared and pushed himself off the throne.

"Humans?" Emily realized her grave mistake and her eyes flitted around in panic. "Who said anything about humans?"

She tried to back away, but Richard's fist caught her and she squeaked both in pain, and in fear.

* * *

"Dougie, just tell me what's going on," Andrea giggled as she followed her enthusiastic friend.

"You're gonna find out soon anyways," Doug called over his shoulder and led her to her grotto.

Stopping in the doorway, Andrea gasped. There was her Miranda...except as the gaudy statue. Still, Andrea couldn't be happier. She twirled around the unmoving sculpture and then hugged it from the back. "Oh Doug, thank you." She laughed in glee and rested her head on the carving's shoulder.

"Andrea." a cold voice made her head snap up painfully.

"D-daddy?" she stuttered.

"I expect my rules to be followed," Richard said slowly and deliberately, making Andrea clutch the carving tighter.

"What do you-"

"Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning?" he snapped and his angry eyes glowed.

"I had to-" Andrea almost sobbed.

"It is forbidden to have contact between merpeople and humans," the King growled and he gripped his trident tighter. "I can not believe you did that."

"She was going to die Daddy!" Andrea's eyes welled up.

"One less human to worry about," Richard waved his hand carelessly.

"I love her!" Andrea cried out and let her head fall back down when the truth came out.

Richard's eyes became wider and his trident began to radiate a vibrant blue-ish color. "No. So help me Andrea, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." He raised his spear and blasted it at her collection of springs, making the box disintegrate and disappear. Andrea sobbed and yelled at her father to stop, even going as far as grabbing the trident herself, but he easily shook her off as if she were no more than a piece of kelp. It was killing her inside to see all of the precious human items she had collected so carefully over the years being blown up within seconds. He kept destroying all of her artifacts until all that was left was the statue of Miranda. Andrea saw his gaze shift to the sculpture, and his expression became merciless.

"Daddy noooo!" her shriek was lost under the cracking noise of the statue blowing apart.

Andrea fell onto the empty rock, sobbing her heart out. Richard glanced sorrowfully at her, wanting to say something, but ultimately deciding against it. He guiltily shuffled away, leaving Andrea by herself in the bare room that once held her dreams.

"Andy, I'm sorry," Emily whispered, hanging her head.

"Just go," Andrea's sad voice was muffled by her arm.

Ashamed at her weakness, Emily sadly left with Doug trailing after her, looking back at his heartbroken friend. Two yellow, glowy eyes peeked out from under a rock and stared at the princess greedily. She was their ticket to ruling the kingdom.

"Ssso ssad," Irv slithered out from his hiding spot and glided over to Andrea's shaking form.

"Poor child," Stephen hissed, coiling around his partner.

"If only there was something we could to help her," Irv clicked his tongue in mock sympathy.

"Oh but there is Irv," Stephen pretended to think.

Andrea looked up and wiped her eyes. "W-who are you?" she said in a small voice.

"Don't worry," Irv curled himself around her slender neck, making her shiver in disgust.

"We represent someone special who can help you," Stephen wrapped around her wrist. "Someone who can make all your dreams come true."

"Think of it-" Irv looked up and sighed.

"-you and your queen," Richard copied him and let out a breath wistfully.

"Together. Forever," they said in unison.

"I don't understand," Andrea's voice wobbled.

"Jacqueline can make everything you wish a reality," Richard purred.

"The sea witch?" Andrea yelped and swiped her arm in the air to disperse of the two slimy creatures. "I'll never go to her. Ever. Get out of here...leave me alone!" She flung herself back on the rock and hid behind her hair.

Irv shrugged and began to swim away. "It was only a helpful suggestion," he said, slyly flicking the statue's face by Andrea's hand. She looked up and saw Miranda's face. Even though it wasn't as beautiful as the real woman herself, Andrea could feel her heart yearning to be close to the older woman.

"Wait," she called. "Come back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you ratted her out like that!" Doug turned on Emily as soon as they got out of earshot of Andrea.

"It wasn't my fault!" Emily pleaded, "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. You know how persuasive the king can be."

Doug rolled his eyes. "Because of you, Andy is heartbroken and probably never going to come back home again."

Emily shrunk down in her shell and whimpered, "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to."

"Hmph," Doug growled and didn't speak another word.

They sat in silence for a while, Doug fuming and Emily fretting. Andrea's form passed over them, and both looked up in surprise.

"Andy? Where are you going?" Emily asked cautiously.

"To see the sea witch," Andrea huffed and flipped her tail powerfully.

"Jacqueline? She's a monster!" Emily cried and tried to stop her by grabbing her tail.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that," Andrea snapped and flicked the small creature off of her.

"Ugh," Emily groaned. "Come on." She waved her claw to Doug and angrily swam after the enraged brunette.

Doug's sympathetic nerves kicked in, and his breathing accelerated as he drew closer and closer to Jacqueline's cavern. The air grew darker and chillier, and when he reached the entrance with all of the souls, he almost peed. Whimpering, he drew closer to Emily and bravely swallowed. His friend needed him.

* * *

Andrea's trepidation grew larger as she swam through the opening, and she gasped when a polyp from the garden of polyps reached up and snatched her wrist.

"Come in my child," a smooth, slightly accented voice floated out from the cavern.

Andrea hesitantly moved forward and gasped when she saw a woman with eight legs.

"A Cecaelia," she breathed quietly.

Jacqueline was actually really pretty once Andrea got past the 8 black tentacles that all seemed to have a mind of their own. The sea witch's short black hair had a silver streak in it, and her dark eyes were intriguing in a hypnotic sort of way. She smiled at Andrea's awestruck face and then plopped down on her seat. Jacqueline puckered up her lips and applied a red coral shade.

"So, you have a thing for this," she smacked her lips, "_queen_. I can't blame you angelface. She's quite a catch!"

"Um yes she is," Andrea stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Well the only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself," she purred and stared at Andrea's frightened brown eyes through the mirror.

"You-you can _do_ that?" Andrea gasped.

"That's my job," Jacqueline grinned. "To help poor unfortunate souls, like yourself."

One of her tentacles reached out and wrapped itself firmly around Andrea's waist and pulled her along to a black cauldron. She yanked her cabinet open and began throwing various magical items into the black pot, all the while keeping a firm hold on the young princess. The kettle started boiling and Jacqueline's eyes gleamed in the colors being produced by the magical potions.

She waved her hand over the steam and an image of Andrea appeared as a mermaid before turning in a human with two legs. Andrea's eyes grew wide, and a small smile stretched across her face. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days," she waved her hand again, and three suns appeared. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Miranda to kiss you. That is, _she's_ got to kiss you. And it can't be any kiss- it must be a kiss of true love. If she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but-if she doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and-you belong to _me_."

"Andy no! Don't take the deal!" Emily yelled before being silenced by Irv.

Andrea looked at her before Jacqueline roughly turned her head back towards herself. Her dark eyes bored into Andrea's gentle brown pools and she said in her French accent, "Have we got a deal?"

"But, I'll never see my father or my family again," Andrea looked down and hugged herself.

"Life's full of tough choices isn't it," Jacqueline pouted. "And one more thing. We haven't discussed the matter of payment yet. I want your voice."

"But without my voice..." Andrea's hands came up to clutch her throat.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" Jacqueline's evil smile became wider and she snapped her fingers. A gold piece of parchment appeared, and a skeleton pen popped up beside it. "Sign."

Andrea took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She grasped the pen firmly in her hand, feeling all of the hard ridges scrape against her soft flesh, and signed quickly. Jacqueline's eyes were wild and her hair flew up by a sudden wind.

"Sing," her angry and commanding voice echoed.

Andrea opened her mouth and began vocalizing. Jacqueline's magical green hands curled into claws and without warning, she plunged them into Andrea's throat. "Keep singing!" she roared. Andrea did, and she felt tears in her eyes as she literally felt her voice sliding up her throat. It hurt, but she reminded herself that she would soon be with her Queen. As soon as her singing voice was locked up in Jacqueline's shell, the sea witch laughed maniacally and immediately, Andrea's body seized up and there was a piercing pain as her tail split into two. She opened her mouth in a silent cry, and felt a burning sensation in her lungs. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't swim. Doug and Emily wriggled free of Irv's and Stephen's grasps, and rushed to help their friend. Jacqueline's evil, maniac laugh followed Andrea out of her lair.

* * *

Miranda hummed the tune that the woman who saved her was singing under her breath as she walked across the beach.

"Still can't get over of her?" Nigel said sadly, shuffling along besides Miranda.

"I can't get her voice out of my head," Miranda sighed. "I've looked everywhere Nigel. Where could she be?"

* * *

Doug and Emily rested in the shallow water, both breathing heavily. They had succeeded in pulling Andrea to shore, but now their energy was gone. Andrea was leaning against a rock with her eyes closed and panting shallowly. She blew a breath of air out and then opened her eyes, immediately seeing her newly formed legs. She smiled hugely and crossed them. They were so long!

"Andy!" Lily called and spiraled down to land on one of Andrea's two new legs.

Andrea grinned at her and then bounced her leg, making Lily bounce up and down.

"Something's different about you girl," Lily cocked her head. "Have you been using the dinglehopper?"

Andrea shook her head no.

"Did you dye your hair?"

The brunette scrunched up her nose and shook her head even more enthusiastically.

"Did you-"

"She's got legs you idiot!" Emily growled and Lily shot up like a bullet. "She traded her voice for her legs from the sea witch."

"I knew that," Lily tried to say cooly.

"Andy's been turned into a human," Doug stared sadly at the ground. " She's gotta make the Queen fall in love with her, and she's gotta kiss her."

Andrea shakily tried to stand up before falling again. She was just like a newborn horse...wobbling while trying to take her first steps. Biting her lip, she cautiously tried to stand up again, this time succeeding.

"Oh just look at her," Emily sniffed and waved her claw uselessly. "A mermaid on human legs. I simply don't know what to do. What would her father say. Maybe we can beg the sea witch to give you back your voice and your-"

Andrea quickly scooped her up and looked at her with large pleading eyes. She shook her head back and forth and Emily sighed, feeling herself melt from the gaze.

"Fine. I'll help you find the girl," Emily blushed when Andrea's plump lips pressed against her cheek and muttered under her breath, "I'm turning into such a softie."

"Ok. First things first," Lily said, padding over to some spare burlap cloths. "In order to be a human, the first thing you need to do is to dress like a human."

Three minutes later, and Andrea was dressed in a strapless, burgundy colored dress made out of a sackcloth. She playfully modeled, pushing her long thick hair up with her hands and twirled around. A barking startled her, and the same dog from the boat bounded up to her. If she had a voice, she would have shrieked, but since she didn't, she did the next best thing and scurried up a rock. Panicking, Andrea tried to gently push the snuffling creature away until a melodious voice washed over her.

"Patricia! Down!"

Andrea looked up and gasped silently. There she was. A white blouse was tucked fashionably in long black pants, and the woman herself looked gorgeous. Patricia bounded away and Miranda scratched her behind the ears. Looking up, she froze when she saw the beautiful brunette a few feet away. Bashfully, Andrea tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and grinned shyly at Miranda. Crystal blue eyes shone with familiarness and she carefully walked closer, not wanting to startle the young woman.

"Hello, have we met?" Miranda asked her, losing herself in the warm gaze.

Andrea enthusiastically nodded her head yes, and Miranda's face lit up. "You are the woman who saved me. What's your name?"

Andrea opened her mouth, forgetting that she didn't have her voice, and mouthed 'Andrea'. Nothing came out and her face fell.

"Can you not speak?" Miranda's eyes shone with compassion, a foreign feeling she had not experienced in a long time.

Andrea sadly shook her head, and Miranda's heart ached at the sight. Sadly though, she knew that Andrea wasn't the woman who rescued her. "You can't be the one who I thought."

Frustrated, Andrea tried to express through hand gestures that she got her voice taken away by a monstrous sea witch, but it was very difficult to do. She ended up falling off the rock and into Miranda's arms. The Queen firmly but gently wrapped her arms around Andrea's back and held her safely. Andrea could barely breathe, being wrapped up in the love of her life's warm embrace. She peered up at Miranda under lowered lashes and placed her hands between the older woman's breasts, and rested them on her sternum. Miranda, for her part, was floored. She didn't know what it was, but something about this young woman was so familiar. The girl fit perfectly in her arms, and the way she looked at her...good lord, Miranda wanted to faint. Yet, the woman was sitting on a rock all by herself dressed in nothing but old rags. Something drastic must have happened to her.

"Let's go back to my castle," Miranda said gently and resisted the urge to run her fingers through the waist-length chocolate brown hair. "I'll help you there."

Andrea nodded and one of Miranda's arms slipped around her waist, helping her teeter down the beach. Emily, Doug, and Lily watched her go with their wings and claws and fins crossed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"You need to get out of those rags," Miranda explained gently.

They were in the bathroom, and Miranda was trying to help the young woman bathe. Andrea's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"It's alright," Miranda soothed.

Hesitantly, Andrea nodded, and allowed Miranda to slip the makeshift dress over her head. Miranda didn't allow herself to gaze at the beautiful body, and turned around to give her some privacy. There wasn't a sound, and Miranda knew that the brunette hadn't gotten in the water yet, due to the lack of splashing. Debating with herself, she didn't know whether or not to turn around and help the brunette and risk embarrassing herself when she saw the beautiful nude woman, or pretend that she didn't notice. Almost as if on cue, she felt a gentle poke on her back and she turned around, forcing her eyes to stay locked on brown ones.

"Do you need help?" Miranda asked tenderly.

Andrea blushed again and nodded, her arms tightly crossed across her chest. Miranda placed her hand on the smooth skin of Andrea's bare back, ignoring the tingle that traveled up her arm at the contact. Andrea shivered slightly and allowed Miranda to guide her into the huge, circular marble tub. She slipped under the bubbles with a sigh, appreciating the warmth. It was weird though to swim in water that wasn't salt, but Andrea loved the feeling. Miranda perched herself on the edge of the tub and watched the brunette, noting with relief that the soapy suds hid the woman's assets. The bright windows surrounding the bathtub let in the evening sunlight, creating the perfect ambiance. (Thankfully, the windows were up high enough so nobody could peek in.)

Andrea cupped a strange, transparent, round shape in her hand and picked it up in wonder. Miranda watched her, fascinated by how the brunette could find something so simple as a bubble, be the most interesting thing in the world. The bubble popped, and Andrea jumped back in surprise. Miranda chuckled at the young woman's actions, and scooped up a bubble herself.

"It's a bubble," she explained and carefully handed it to Andrea, whose eyes widened as she carefully took ahold of the clear object. It popped again, and Andrea opened her mouth in a soundless laugh.

Miranda felt herself wondering why the woman couldn't speak. She would have given anything to hear the girl's voice, since she was sure that it would be magical. Almost immediately, she frowned at herself. What was she doing having feelings for a girl who looked like she could be the same age as her daughter? What if she opened herself up to this mystery woman, and she used her and then left her? Abruptly, she stood up, her head swirling with thoughts of Joseph. Andrea looked up in alarm, and her eyes turned panicky when she saw Miranda looking as if she was going to leave. Miranda glanced at her, and almost immediately, her heart melted. The brunette looked so fragile sitting in the tub that was large enough for five people, that her natural protective instinct took over.

She knelt back down and apologized, something she rarely did. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you...I just had something on my mind."

Andrea tilted her head inquisitively, her dark eyes asking Miranda the question she could not speak.

"I was in love once," Miranda admitted. Andrea's nose scrunched up in distaste, but she nodded her encouragement. "Um," the silver-haired woman rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it was a long time ago. I met a handsome young man, Joseph at a party my parents hosted. He was from some rich family that my parents were friends with, and he was so charming. He was everything I wanted in a man- witty, funny, and so incredibly kind..." Miranda's blue eyes turned a stormy grey, "or at least I thought. I gave everything to him," she began to get choked up as she thought about her sacrifices for him. "I gave him my heart and my virginity. I loved Joseph to the ends of the earth and back," Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she continued bitterly, "Obviously I was a stupid, naïve 21-year-old."

Andrea's heart broke as she watched the beautiful queen break down, and she lifted her arm from the soapy water and reached over to clutch Miranda's hand. _I'm here,_ Andrea wanted to say. _I won't ever do that to you. _Miranda jumped when she felt the wet hand lace with her own, but she welcomed the contact, drawing strength from the physical connection the other woman provided.

Drawing a shaky breath, she finished her story, "I gave him my virginity, and he went and spread it around the town like I was some kind of..._whore._ I was so angry and hurt, I opened the gates where he kept his horse, and let the creature run free. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I will always regret it. While I suffered emotional pain, he suffered physical. His mother boxed him in the ears until he was bleeding on one side," Miranda sniffed, and Andrea squeezed her hand. "I returned the horse as fast as I could, and retreated back to my castle. I never saw him again." She looked out of one of the large windows, and said quietly, "In some ways, I'm glad that he broke my heart. He woke me up to the reality of life."

Andrea reached her other arm over and held both of Miranda's hands tightly in her own. She looked deep into teary blue eyes and tried to convey the message that she understood. That she wanted to take Miranda's pain away and fill it with good memories. She wanted Miranda to understand that there could be happy endings. Miranda held her gaze for a while, and found something in the deep brown eyes that she hadn't seen in anybody's eyes before. Not Caroline's, not Cassidy's, not Nigel's, and not even Joseph's.

"You're the only person I've ever told this story to," Miranda confessed. "Even my closest friend, Nigel, doesn't know it...he only knows that we broke up, and that's the end of the story. You're very easy to talk to."

Andrea rested her head on her and Miranda's folded hands, making the older woman's eyes produce more tears, but this time tears of relief and happiness. She hadn't felt this attached to another person in quite some time. It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders, and she felt lighter and freer. It was odd that the person she felt the most connected to hadn't even had to speak a word. Miranda smiled and nudged Andrea so that she was sitting up.

"Let me wash your hair," Miranda said, her eyes shining with a sparkle that hadn't been there before.

Andrea nodded her acquiesce and turned around so that her back was facing Miranda. The Queen poured some shampoo out on her hands and rubbed them together to create foaming bubbles. She worked her fingers in the long, thick chocolate strands and began to massage the scalp, applying just the right amount of pressure and firmness. Andrea's back curved as she tilted her back in pleasure, and Miranda felt her mouth go dry when she saw the muscles arch in a surprisingly erotic way. She cleared her throat and focused on rubbing the shampoo evenly throughout the brown hairs. As she worked, she began to talk about her children, and Andrea listened attentively, wanting to know every single detail about Miranda's life. She nodded in all the right places, and chuckled silently when Miranda told a funny story.

Miranda then worked on washing Andrea's back, all the while talking about her life. It was nice to have a friend to talk to, even if that friend was still virtually a stranger. She felt a thrill as her fingers kneaded the delicate skin of the girl's back, and she could tell the other woman was enjoying it too by the way she shivered whenever Miranda hit a particularly sensitive spot. Soon, Andrea was completely bathed, and she turned around so she was facing Miranda again.

"I think that we are done," Miranda smiled, making Andrea fall even more in love with her. "I'll call for Jocelyn to get you a dress."

She did, and a pretty redheaded woman came scurrying in, freezing when she saw a young woman soaking in the bathtub and Miranda sitting next to her. "Yes Queen Miranda?" she asked, shooting questioning looks at Andrea who stared back at her with a warm grin on her face.

"Get me the long red dress with the sparkles in the skirt," Miranda raised an eyebrow. "And I do trust that you will keep this discreet Jocelyn."

"Yes Miranda," the woman hurried away.

Miranda turned to a bewildered Andrea and smiled at her. It was weird. Miranda seemed to have a whole entire demeanor with other people than she did with her. Not that Andrea was complaining, but it was a bit of a shock to see Miranda's commanding (and somewhat scary) side. Jocelyn returned quickly with the dress in her hands.

"Put it there," Miranda gestured to a table. "And take those...rags and burn them."

"Yes Miranda," Jocelyn bowed and did what she was told quickly before rushing out, Andrea's burlap dress in hand.

"Now," Miranda turned to Andrea, "let's get you out of here."

She reached for a fluffy towel and held it out to wrap around the slender woman's body. Andrea snuggled in the soft fabric with a blissful smile on her face, and allowed Miranda to help towel her down, since she had no idea what she was doing. Averting her eyes, Miranda carefully took the expensive red dress off its hanger and slipped it over Andrea's head. After she adjusted the dress so it hung correctly, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. The dress fit Andrea's slim frame flawlessly. The fabric was a pretty fire-engine red, and it complimented the dark locks beautifully. The bodice was fitted in the top, and the dress flared out in a glittery A-line skirt that flattered Andrea's body perfectly. Plain black shoes adorned her feet, but were unnoticeable under the long hem.

"Beautiful," Miranda said without thinking and then blushed.

Andrea blushed too but gave Miranda a shy smile, trying to show her appreciation and thanks.

"Now, your hair," Miranda tapped her upper lip.

Andrea walked over to a stool and sat, looking at herself in a mirror. Miranda appeared behind her and began to comb the waist-length chocolate locks. Andrea hummed silently in contentment and closed her eyes in happiness. It took about twenty minutes to brush through the thick hair, and after she was done, Miranda took a barrette and clipped the left side of Andrea's hair back. Andrea opened her eyes and a wide grin stretched across her lips when she saw the finished look. Her drying chocolate brown tresses fell in loose waves on her back, and her whole being looked radiant. Miranda sat back and smiled when she saw the beautiful woman pleased. Andrea's eyes met Miranda's in the mirror, and again, she tried to convey her appreciation through her chocolate orbs. Miranda understood, and nodded back.

"It's time for dinner now," Miranda stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you like crab?"

Andrea gulped but nodded.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Oh, she is a vision," Nigel clapped his hands when he saw Miranda enter the dining hall with a stunning woman clutching her hand.

Andrea's face turned a lovely shade of red at the compliment, and she smiled at the bald man. He pulled out a chair and offered it to Andrea before helping her sit down. Nigel then helped Miranda into her chair, to the right of the young woman. Andrea's eyes lit up when she saw a dinglehopper resting right next to the plate, and she picked it up and started combing it through her long locks. Miranda, who was in the middle of taking a sip from her cup, looked at her, surprised. She had to hide a chuckle though when she saw the woman use the eating utensil like it was a comb or a brush. Andrea noticed the awkward looks and quickly set the dinglehopper down, flushing a bit. Nigel smiled and then took out his pipe to light it. Andrea's eyes widened, and she gestured to him.

"Would you like it my dear?"

She nodded enthusiastically and took it from his outstretched hand. Remembering Lily's words, she blew in it hard, and then looked ashamed when black smoke came billowing out and covering Nigel's dumbstruck face in a fine layer of ash. That did it for Miranda. The Queen started laughing at the sight of her friend's confused face, and even snorted, immediately covering up her mouth in embarrassment. Andrea thought it was one of the most endearing things she had ever seen, and she grinned good-naturdely.

"That's the second time I've ever heard you laugh," Nigel looked at Miranda in amazement. "The last time was when you held your children in your arms."

Miranda shrugged and said cooly, "I suppose it's the company that I know find myself in." She looked pointedly at Andrea, who gave a sweet smile in return.

"Ah, well she's good for you," Nigel finished wiping his face off with a clean white handkerchief.

"Dinner is served," Jocelyn interrupted them and set three platters covered by a lid down in front of each of them. They nodded their thanks, and she rushed out.

"Perhaps you two could visit the kingdom? You haven't seen your people in quite some time," Nigel suggested, noting with a smile that Miranda was looking fondly at the young woman.

"That's not true," Miranda said, snapping out of her daze. "I scoured that village up and down to find the woman who rescued me."

"I know, but you didn't actually take the time to meet with your people," Nigel pointed out, raising his plate's lid to reveal a terrified Emily cowering in his salad.

Andrea gasped soundlessly, and looked at the two adults to make sure they weren't paying attention to her. When she was sure the coast was clear, she lifted her plate cover and signaled for Emily to hide on her plate. The crab rushed across the table and under Andrea's plate quickly. The brunette was curious to know what had happened to her friend, but resolved herself to wait until later to find out the story.

"Would you be interested in that?" Miranda asked, looking over at Andrea.

Andrea looked at her blankly for a minute, and then sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

Instead of being annoyed though, Miranda didn't mind and repeated the question. "Would you like to take a tour of the kingdom with me tomorrow?"

Andrea nodded vigorously and nonchalantly leaned on the silver lid.

"Wonderful," Nigel said. "Now let's eat." He opened his lid to reveal an empty plate, and it was one of the only times Andrea was glad that her voice was gone because otherwise she would have burst out laughing at the baffled look on the bald-headed man's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Andrea stood on the balcony in her room and rested her chin on her hand as she gazed at Miranda walking down on the beach with Patricia faithfully trotting next to her. Miranda's crystal blue eyes seemed to sense she was being watched, because they lifted to catch Andrea's lovesick expression directed at her. Thoroughly embarrassed, Andrea's cheeks turned hot and she went back inside quickly. Miranda watched her go with compassion swelling in her chest. There was just something extra special about this girl, and Miranda would be damned if she ever let her go.

* * *

"Have you found them yet?" Richard asked his messenger.

"No sir," the seahorse panted from exhaustion. "We've searched the entire ocean floor for both Emily and Andy. No sign of them yet."

"Well keep searching until they are found," King Richard ordered, waving his powerful arm around. "Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home."

"Yes Your Majesty," the fatigued sea creature sighed and hurried off.

"What have I done?" Richard sunk on his throne and rested his hands in his head.

* * *

Andrea woke up with a smile on her face. She kissed a sleepy Emily on the side of her face and leapt out of bed. Today was the day where she would spend each glorious second with the woman she loved. She skipped to her closet and pulled it open, her mouth immediately dropping at the number of dresses that hung neatly in a row. Andrea had never seen so many dresses in her life! She skimmed through each garment before choosing a light blue dress because it reminded her of the ocean. Pulling the lightweight dress out, she grinned and tried to copy Miranda's actions from yesterday. Andrea raised her arms, and after much difficulty, managed to get her arms and head through the right holes. Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she was satisfied with the results. The dress was one shoulder and had a pretty beading that ran diagonal under her breasts. It was slit high on her thigh and billowed out around the back of her long legs, but was modest enough to not show anything. Andrea twirled and smiled when the pretty shimmery fabric floated around her legs before settling down back around them.

"You look lovely," Emily said after she fully woke up. She yawned and stretched.

Andrea's eyes crinkled when she looked at her friend, and she blew out a steadying breath. Taking one last look in the mirror, she fixed a couple of strands of wavy hair, and then her look was complete. She put on the same black shoes that she wore yesterday and scooped Emily up in her hand, placing the crab on her shoulder so she could hide. Andrea then opened her door and timidly made her way down the long, silent hallway. _Stop being ridiculous. Nothing is going to hurt you...it's just a hallway for Neptune's sake._ Mind set in determination, Andrea sped down the hallway and into the dining room where she found Nigel and Miranda talking. The older woman was wearing a creamy white shirt that was tucked into straight black pants held up by a red belt. A colorful sea glass necklace adorned her neck, and Andrea felt a flush creep up the back of her neck as she hungrily took in the older woman's appearance. Suddenly turning shy, she debated whether to make her presence known yet. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Nigel's head looked up and his face broke out into a grin.

"Come in, don't be shy," Nigel said merrily. "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

Andrea grinned back at him and shakily walked over to the both of them. Miranda, whose mouth had gone dry when she saw the stunning brunette enter, came to her senses and hopped up to pull out a chair. She helped Andrea into her seat and then sat next to her, resting her finger on her upper lip.

"You look lovely," Miranda praised, "did Jocelyn help you?"

Andrea shook her head and grinned proudly at her successful choice in clothing.

"Isn't she a vision?" Nigel twiddled his ring on his pointer finger, looking slyly at his oldest friend.

"Yes," Miranda said softly and smiled at Andrea.

Andrea felt a bubble of happiness rise up in her and she gave Miranda her best smile. Momentarily stunned, Miranda cleared her throat and then snapped for Jocelyn to get her guest some food. The maid rushed in and placed a silver platter in front of her. Andrea opened the lid, praying it wasn't crab again, and was relieved to find that it was some kind of...goopy concoction.

"It's oatmeal," Miranda explained when she saw the puzzled look on Andrea's face.

Andrea nodded and used her spoon to eat it. It actually tasted pretty good, and Andrea ate it all, not wanting to waste even a tiny morsel. Conversation flowed easily between all three of them, and Andrea nodded or shook her head whenever they asked her a question. When she was finished, Jocelyn returned to clear her plate and then it was finally time to go. Miranda placed her hand on the small of Andrea's back and guided her outside to her carriage. It was Andrea's first time seeing a horse, and she looked at the wondrous creature with wide eyes. It snorted at her, and she jumped back, crashing into Miranda. The silver-haired Queen chuckled and wrapped one arm around Andrea's waist, making the latter almost forget to breathe. Miranda placed her own hand over Andrea's hand, keeping her other arm firmly around Andrea, and raised their joined hands to gently pet the horse's muzzle. It snorted again, but Miranda's comforting hold helped Andrea relax. With Miranda's hand resting on top of her own, the older woman guided her to stroke the horse's soft skin, making Andrea grin widely.

Miranda loved the feeling of Andrea in her arms, and she didn't want to let go. It was so odd to watch the young woman interact with objects and creatures-it was like she hadn't even seen them before, which Miranda deduced, she probably hadn't. Miranda felt privileged to get to experience these new things with the beautiful mystery woman. She allowed herself to savor the soft body pressed against her own for a few more minutes before she gently escorted Andrea to climb into the carriage.

The warm breeze combed through their hair as the carriage bounced up and down the dirt road. Andrea couldn't help herself-she clutched Miranda's arm in attempt to steady herself, making the older woman chuckle and snap the reins. When they reached the town, Andrea looked around in wonder. There so many humans! Everywhere she looked, people were bustling about, shouting and carrying strange objects. However when they saw the Queen, they all stopped and bowed. Muttering broke out, and people looked at the queen with confusion and a hint of fear written on their faces.

Miranda sat up straight and then stood up and called out, "Will somebody take my horses and give them water?"

A young man rushed forward and when he saw Andrea, his jaw dropped. Miranda frowned at the boy's obvious attraction and shoved the reins in his clammy hands. He stammered an apology and climbed up in the carriage. Miranda chivalrously held her hand out for Andrea to take, and stepped out of the carriage. People stared at the stunning brunette that none of them had ever seen before, and wondered if she was to be their new queen. Andrea timidly waved to them with a warm grin on her face, and that broke the dam. The kingdom all smiled back, and then went back to their original things they were doing. Miranda breathed out a sigh of relief when her people accepted the woman she was starting to have feelings for.

"What would you like to do first?" Miranda asked.

Andrea's eyes lit up when she saw a dance floor, and she pointed excitedly to it.

"Good choice," Miranda barely got the words out before Andrea grabbed her hand and raced them both to the outside stage.

Once they were there, Miranda wrapped her arm around Andrea's thin waist, and drew her in close, placing her other hand in Andrea's. Andrea's breath was stolen when she saw their close proximity, and she looked up at Miranda from underneath her lashes. Miranda squeezed her hand gently before whirling them around the floor. Having never danced before, Andrea was pretty left-footed until she got the hang of it. She opened her mouth in a soundless laugh, so overjoyed to finally experience dancing, and looked into Miranda's pretty blue crystals. Miranda smiled her rare smile back at her and then twirled Andrea around before dramatically dipping her down, holding her on the small of her back. They were so close their breaths mingled, and Andrea brushed the back of her hand on Miranda's smooth cheek. Miranda closed her eyes and hummed. It felt so good to have somebody other than her children touch her.

"Too soon!" Emily hissed from her hiding spot in Andrea's pocket. "You don't know for sure that she loves you." Andrea was frustrated, but she knew Emily was right. She was so close to feeling those perfect pink lips against her own though!

"Did you say something?" Miranda opened her eyes and looked in the endless brown pools.

Andrea shook her head fervently and Miranda pulled her up, but still held her close. Andrea rested her head on Miranda's shoulder and tentatively enveloped Miranda in the first hug they shared. Miranda's hands reciprocated Andrea's actions, and moved up to press against Andrea's middle back. Their breasts were pushed together, so they could feel the other's heartbeat beating faster and faster with each passing second that they stood hugging. Reluctantly, Andrea pulled away before she could jump on Miranda, and gave the Queen a tender smile.

"Are you ready to do something else?" Miranda questioned, holding Andrea's hands in her own.

Andrea nodded and then gestured to the bakery. They walked over to the small shop and as they were looking at the yummy pastries, a little blonde boy came up to Andrea. He tugged on the long dress and Andrea looked down, only to be met with a handful of flowers. The boy, who looked like he couldn't be older than 8, flushed a bright red and stammered incoherent words. Andrea took the flowers thankfully and gave the blushing kid a big hug. Miranda looked over to the brunette from the croissant she was looking at, and smiled when she saw the younger woman with the child. Obviously, it wasn't hard to see why the beautiful woman attracted so much attention, even from little kids. She had this kind of gentle aura around her, and it made everybody around her, Miranda included, want to be the center of her attention. The boy's mother called him, and he grinned shyly at Andrea before he ran off. Andrea beamed after him, and then walked over to where Miranda was standing. She plucked a red flower out of the bouquet, and gently pushed Miranda's soft hair back before tucking the stem behind Miranda's ear. The older woman blushed from Andrea's touch, as well as having that done to her. It was kind of cheesy, but it was romantic, and Miranda felt herself melt. She intertwined their fingers, and smiled warmly at the brunette.

"Thank you," Miranda said softly.

Andrea's full lips curved into a smile and she winked knowingly. They walked out into the village after purchasing the chocolate croissant, and Andrea sighed when she felt the warm breeze tickle her skin. Miranda bit into the pastry, a joy she hadn't allowed herself in years because she wanted to keep her slim figure, and moaned at the delicious taste of chocolate. After she was done chewing, she wiped the edge of her lips daintily with her fingers. Before she could take another bite though, another child approached them, but this time a girl. She bowed hastily to Miranda, and then turned to Andrea.

"Can I braid your hair?" she asked in a cute 9-year old voice.

Andrea nodded with a kind smile on her face, and the enthusiastic girl led her to a large rock.

"Here, sit here," the girl pointed to the boulder happily.

Andrea obeyed, and grinned up at Miranda, patting the empty space next to her. The older woman shook her head, but plopped gracefully down next to the brunette. The girl clapped her hands in glee and began to separate Andrea's long hair into three sections. Soon, even more children flocked around Andrea to help braid her hair, and Miranda began to feel awkward. Andrea sensed Miranda's discomfort, and reached over to grasp her hand reassuringly. _I want you here. Everything is going to be fine._ Miranda looked up into deep brown eyes and nodded slightly.

"Queen Miranda!" a woman called, rushing up to the group.

"Yes?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

The woman bowed and then spoke, "My name is Giselle Polstrak. I was wondering, have you had any word from the Academy?"

"Not yet," Miranda sighed. The young woman wanted to go to school in a foreign country, and had asked Miranda to send in her application. She had, but still no word. "I will contact some people and ask if they've received it yet."

"Thank you," Giselle looked relieved. "How are your girls?"

"What?" Miranda seemed momentarily stunned. It was an unwritten rule that nobody asked her anything about her personal life.

"Oh," Giselle's face fell. "I was just wondering if Cassidy and Caroline are doing well...I haven't seen them in years, but nevermind."

She turned to go before Miranda stopped her. "They are doing fine," she said softly. "They both are married to great husbands, and I do believe that children are not a long ways off."

Giselle beamed, and replied, "That sounds wonderful!"

They engaged in small talk for a while before suddenly Miranda was surrounded by her own group of people, all wanting to talk to their elusive queen. It felt strange, but somehow nice. After listening to people's stories, she realized that she really had neglected her people. She looked over at Andrea, whose hair was braided and falling over her shoulder, watching a little girl paint. Sensing Miranda's gaze, Andrea looked up and grinned at her. _I told you it would all work out._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"I do believe that was the first time I have actually spoken with my people one on one," Miranda told the pretty brunette who sat across from her. "And I have you to thank for that. So thank you for restoring my connection with my kingdom."

Andrea shrugged and looked at her as if to say, _it was you. You were the one who did all the talking._ Miranda shook her head fondly and with a powerful pull of her arms, pulled the oars out of the water and made the boat move faster. It was a lovely summer night, and they were sitting in the wooden boat under the sky of endless stars. The boat cut quietly through the clear water, the only sound being the oars slapping against the river as they were pulled out and back.

"Nothing's happening!" Lily hissed from her hiding spot in the tree above the two women. "Only one day left, and that girl hasn't puckered up once. Hmm. I think this situation calls for a little vocal stimulation."

She flapped over to a low-hanging branch and opened her beak to vocalize terribly. Ugly squawks and screeches emitted from her opened mouth and everybody in the lagoon winced.

"What is that dreadful noise?" Miranda looked around.

"Ugh, amateurs," Emily growled and hopped out of her hiding spot. "You have to create the perfect ambiance. Percussion...Strings...Winds...Words."

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Did you hear something?" Miranda asked.

Andrea just shrugged with an adorable grin on her face.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the girl too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, she gonna miss the girl_

"I need to know your name," Miranda said suddenly.

Andrea looked at her sadly.

"I'll try and guess it," Miranda rushed to wipe the saddened look of the brunette's face. "Is it Leah?" At Andrea's shake of disapproval, she tried again. "Mildred?" Andrea's reaction was to scrunch up her nose in distaste and shake her head back and forth furiously. "Amy?" Again, the young woman shook her head.

"Andrea," Emily hopped out of the water. "Her name is Andrea."

"Andrea?" Miranda pronounced it with a slight french accent and looked at the woman sitting across from her hopefully. Andrea nodded enthusiastically and a huge smile broke out across her face. "Andrea. That's a beautiful name." Andrea blushed and Miranda's heart skipped a beat when she looked into brown eyes illuminated by the starlight and the multiple fireflies in the air.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

They floated into a hidden pool, neither paddling, and stared deeply into each other's eyes. The music got louder, and fish leapt out of the water while birds vocalized in harmony. Miranda grasped Andrea's hands tightly and started to lean in.

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

Andrea closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head to the side, her whole body tensing in anticipation for the kiss she knew was about to come.

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Suddenly, both women found themselves soaked in water. Immediately, Miranda reached for Andrea and held her close. "I've got you. It's okay." Trembling, Andrea leaned her head on Miranda's shoulder and shivered. "Let's go back to the castle. It's getting late."

Irv and Stephen surfaced after they two women left and slapped each other's tails in congratulations. Then, they flipped their bodies, and made their way back to Jacqueline's cavern.

"Nice work boys," the sea witch's french accent was heavier due to her anger and stress. "If that little tramp continues at this rate, the queen is going to be kissing her by the time they go to bed tonight, and my whole plan for taking over Richard's kingdom will be ruined." She frowned and then squirted over to her cabinet full of potions. "Over my dead body will that little mermaid get her happily ever after," she snarled under her breath as she began dumping various vials into the black cauldron. Then with a mighty shriek of victory, she stepped into the concoction and started laughing as her eight legs were shrunk down into two. In the middle of her evil chuckle, her scary voice turned into Andrea's musical one, and long red fingernails grasped the seashell tightly as the transformation started to complete.

* * *

Miranda sat on the beach and stared out across the ocean.

"Miranda, you've been pining over that mystery girl for a long time," Nigel said gently, coming up behind her. "If I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes."

He walked away, leaving Miranda to her thoughts. The white-haired woman looked up at Andrea's window and saw the young woman smiling blissfully in her mirror while combing her hair with a fork. Miranda chuckled and making up her mind, she turned away from the sea and started walking back towards the castle, her intent determined to make Andrea finally hers. Something had happened in the past two days, and Miranda found herself head over heels with her. Suddenly, a haunting melody washed over her, and she turned back to see a beautiful raven-haired woman emerging from the dark water. Vaguely, Miranda recognized the song as the song the mystery woman sung to her, but she was too focused on the glowing shell around the woman's neck that she didn't really care. Jacqueline smiled when she saw that the Queen was firmly under her spell, and then took a step closer, still vocalizing with Andrea's voice. With each step, Jacqueline laughed louder and louder, knowing that she had won.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Andy! Wake up baby! We did it!" Lily shouted as she spiraled through the open window to Andrea's bedroom.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Emily groused and settled deeper in her pillow.

"The whole entire village is buzzing! The Queen is getting hitched this afternoon! I just wanted to wish you luck beautiful...I'll catch you later!" Lily called and spiraled out of Andrea's bedroom.

It took a second for Lily's words to register with Andrea's sleep-induced brain, but when they kicked in, she threw the covers off and opened her mouth in a soundless squeal. Her whole entire face lit up, and she hugged Emily before running down the long hallway. She raced down the stairs, only to catch herself from making her presence known when she saw a gorgeous black-haired woman standing next to Miranda and stroking her arm.

"I must have been mistaken," Nigel frowned slightly. "Apparently your mystery maiden does in fact exist. Congratulations."

"We wish to be married as soon as possible," Miranda said in a flat tone.

"When?"

"This afternoon. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

Andrea's heart plummeted and she struggled to keep herself upright. Tears raced down her face, and she ran off, not knowing that Jacqueline was watching her with an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

Andrea watched as the wedding boat holding her beloved floated closer and closer to the horizon. She cried silently as she sunk down to sit on the pier.

"Andy!" Lily's loud cry made her look up sharply. The excited seagull tripped over her words in an effort to get them all out. "That str-strange girl Miranda was with is Jacqueline! The Queen is marrying that sea witch in disguise!"

Andrea stood up in alarm, Jacqueline's voice echoing in her head. _. . . Before the sun sets on the third day. . . . _Not wasting anymore time, Andrea plunged into the water and struggled to keep herself afloat.

"Andy! Grab onto one of these barrels," Emily cried, cutting the rope that bounded the brown barrels together. "Doug, get her to that boat as fast as you can."

"Will do," Doug said bravely and wiggled in the small rope attached to it. He began swimming quickly, pulling the weight of both the barrel and Andrea.

"I have to tell the sea king," Emily said determinedly.

"Hey! What about me?" Lily asked.

"Find a way to stall that wedding!" Emily commanded and dove into the water with a soft plop.

Lily flew off and started to rally the sea creatures. She yelled, "Come on guys! We've got a real emergency here-Andrea's in trouble!" At the sound of her name, all of the animals and fish started leaping or flying to the wedding boat.

* * *

Patricia growled at Jacqueline, but she kicked her and proceeded with a smug grin on her face. The priest began his sermon, and Jacqueline braced herself for the long and boring speech.

A couple miles away, Doug was pushing himself to the limits to get Andrea to the ship in time. "Don't worry," he said between pants, "I'll get you there. We're almost there."

Back at the wedding, the preacher was just getting to the vows. "And do you Queen Miranda, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Miranda said with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Do you-" was all the preacher got out before his gravelly voice was drowned out by a shriek.

All kinds of sea creatures started swooping in for attack, causing pandemonium. A starfish attached itself to Vanessa's nose, and she screamed. Birds dive bombed her, and she stumbled backwards, only to be bitten in the butt by a happy Patricia.

"Get away from me you slimy little-" Vanessa shrieked and tried to bat away two very large, intimidating-looking seals.

Andrea pulled herself up the side of the boat after hugging Doug tightly, and her mouth dropped open at the chaos onboard. Women were huddled together watching the scene, and some men were crying whenever a sea animal got close to them. For some reason, the old priest was still carrying on in the background, seemingly oblivious to all the commotion going on around him. Somehow in the struggle, a bird knocked Vanessa over, and the shell holding Andrea's voice shattered. A gold light sang, and it flowed over to where Andrea was standing before seeping into her mouth and back into her throat where it belonged.

"Andrea?" Miranda shook her head to clear it. It felt like she was coming out of a 100-year sleep.

"Miranda," Andrea said her name with such reservation and love, the older woman felt her jaw drop slightly.

"You can talk," Miranda said in wonder. "You're the one!" she rushed over to where the brunette was standing and hugged her tightly, inhaling the sweet and slightly salty smell of her Andrea.

"Get away from her!" Jacqueline's voice was back to its original state and she clutched her throat in horror.

"It was you the whole time," Miranda breathed, pulling back to look in Andrea's compassionate eyes.

"I wanted to tell you," Andrea's eyes filled up with tears. "I really did..."

"Shh," Miranda said tenderly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Andrea's ear. She leaned in to kiss Andrea as the sun sunk behind the horizon. They barely even touched lips before Andrea gasped as an overwhelming pain captured her legs, and her face contorted in agony as she slowly sunk down.

"Andrea!" Miranda cried, clutching Andrea desperately.

"You're too late!" Jacqueline shrieked madly. "Haha! You're too late."

She transformed back into her hideous self and crawled across the ship's deck, making everybody scream. She snatched Andrea, who now had a mermaid's tail, from Miranda's grasp and sat on the edge of the railing before the Queen could even utter a word.

"So long lovergirl," Jacqueline leered and jumped overboard.

"Andrea!" Miranda screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Underneath the water, the sea witch did not let up on her tight hold for one second. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to-"

"Stop right there," the sea king drew himself up to his fullest height and glared at Jacqueline.

"Why, King Richard," Jacqueline purred. "How are you?"

"Let my daughter go," Richard's eyes were blazing.

"We made a deal," Jacqueline sighed in fake sympathy. "So I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Andrea cried before she was cut off by Stephen and Irv tightening themselves around her mouth.

Richard saw red, and he raised his trident to blast the damned contract, but with no success. The same gold parchment gleamed back at him without a scratch on it as if to mock him.

"You see?" Jacqueline chuckled. "This contract is legal, binding, and completely unbreakable. But, I might be able to strike up a deal. I would trade her for somebody with even more power..."

* * *

"Miranda! What the heck are you doing?" Nigel yelled from the wedding boat.

Rowing to the spot where she saw Andrea and that _monster_ disappear, she stopped and shouted back, "I lost her once Nigel. I'm not going to lose her again." And with that, she dove underwater.

* * *

"Do we have a deal?" Jacqueline asked and held out the scaly skeleton pen for Richard.

He signed, and immediately, he twirled around until he withered down to a sad-looking polyp. Irv and Stephen let go of Andrea, who cried out when she saw her father as a polyp. "Daddy," she whimpered.

"At last," Jacqueline's eyes gleamed with insanity. "It's mine."

White-hot anger flashed through her, and Andrea lunged at the sea witch. "You monster!" She grabbed the trident, and was thrown off quickly by Jacqueline's strong fling.

"Don't fool with me," Jacqueline hissed. "You will-UGH!"

Something sharp pierced her arm, and she whipped her head around to see who had thrown the harpoon. Miranda was paddling in the deep water, staring at her with intense hatred in her cool blue eyes.

"Miranda! Look out!" Andrea yelled desperately when she saw Irv and Stephen wriggling after her.

Miranda broke the surface and inhaled a deep breath before something pulled her back underwater. Two eels wrapped themselves around Miranda, making it difficult to escape and breathe. She glared defiantly at the sea witch.

"Say goodbye," Jacqueline smiled and raised the trident to blast Miranda.

Andrea growled and pushed the trident up, making it hit Irv and Stephen instead. "Nobody messes with my woman," she snarled and flipped her tail so she could reach Miranda faster.

"My poor babies," Jacqueline's eyes turned sad when she held the remains of her two companions, but soon turned stormy and dark when she looked at Andrea swimming to Miranda. Her breathing got heavier, and a dark cloud swirled around her.

"Miranda, you have to leave," Andrea pleaded, trying to back out of her love's embrace, but found she couldn't since Miranda held her closer. Andrea's arms were wrapped around Miranda's neck, and the older woman's arms were slung tightly around her lower back, preventing her from going anywhere.

"I'm not leaving you," Miranda rested her forehead against Andrea's.

The water rumbled underneath them, and both women looked down in surprise. A large yellow object forced them apart, and it took them a second to realize that it was part of Jacqueline's crown.

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone," the huge sea witch's voice deepened considerably. "You are a fool Andrea. Now I am the ruler of the entire ocean, and nothing can stop me."

"Miranda! Jump for it!" Andrea yelled and clutched Miranda's hand before hurdling them both off the crown. Andrea made sure she landed first, and caught Miranda in her arms so as to not hurt her. They clutched each other fearfully and watched the 50-foot monster create a whirlpool and raise shipwrecks, all the while laughing like a madwoman, which she was. Miranda saw a ship coming their way, and shouted, "Andrea, grab ahold of me!" Miranda grabbed onto the dangling rope from the ship and pulled herself up, reaching back to help the brunette, but their fingers kept slipping.

"Miranda!" Andrea screamed before Jacqueline sent a huge gust of wind her way, and she flew off the ship and into the bottom of the whirlpool. Taking great pleasure in the new game she discovered, Jacqueline aimed her trident at Andrea and began shooting at the defenseless mermaid.

Miranda set her jaw and stepped determinedly to the wheel. She grasped the wheel firmly and spun it so that she was heading straight towards Jacqueline, who was facing away from her. Her usual clear blue eyes turned a stormy grey and she gripped the steering wheel so hard, it almost broke.

Jacqueline laughed wickedly and shouted, "So much for true love!" Just as she aimed the spear to end Andrea's life, Miranda drove the ship into her and she screamed a deathly scream, dropping the trident. Miranda dove off the edge of the ship impaled in the sea witch and swam frantically around, searching for Andrea. Her strength was waning, and she screamed for the brunette, but to no avail. Tears streaking down her cheeks, she somehow managed to get herself to the beach. Right as her feet touched the soft sand, she collapsed and fainted, her last thought being about deep pools of chocolate, and plump red lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The trident fell down and rested next to Richard, who immediately spun back into his original form and grasped the trident powerfully. All of the souls in Jacqueline's garden transformed back into their mermaid selves, and laughed happily as they swam out of the dead sea witch's lair, free at last.

The next morning, Richard and Emily watched a sad Andrea looking at a still-unconscious Miranda laying still on the beach.

"She really does love her," Richard sighed heavily.

"They are soul mates," Emily also sighed. "You haven't seen them together yet. They thrive off of each other."

"Then I guess there's just one problem left," Richard's eyes were sad.

"What's that Your Majesty?"

"How much I'm going to miss her," Richard pointed his trident to his youngest daughter, and colorful sparkles jumped across the clear water.

Andrea felt a pleasant tingling in her tail, and looked down before her confusion turned into pure joy. Her knee-length dress was a glittery silver, and had spaghetti-strap sleeves. Andrea's heart almost burst with the excitement and happiness she felt, and started making her way through the ocean to reach her love. Miranda woke up and quickly sat up, looking for Andrea. Her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful woman walk through the water with her arms outstretched and a smile that rivaled the sun on her face.

"Andrea," she whispered.

"Miranda," Andrea said with tears in her eyes.  
She ran towards the Queen, and found herself being picked up and twirled around. She giggled, and Miranda found herself laughing in return. Andrea's laugh was like bells-just like she knew it would be. She set the light brunette down and securely enveloped Andrea in a warm embrace.

"I love you so much Miranda," Andrea murmured, looking deeply in Miranda's eyes.

"And I love you Andrea," Miranda rested her head against Andrea's forehead. "After Joseph, I closed myself off, knowing that humans bring pain. But you, you my Andrea, taught me how to love again."

Andrea leaned in and captured Miranda's pink lips with her own, finally revealing in their texture and shape.

* * *

Cheers and applause surrounded the two newly weds as they broke their kiss. They stared at each other before turning to their people and raising their joined hands. The cheers got even louder, and Andrea giggled.

"Andy," a deep voice called.

Andrea turned and saw her father floating by the ship, magically held up by the ocean. Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled to him and threw herself in his arms.

"I love you Daddy," Andrea whispered in his ear and clutched him tightly.

"I love you too Andrea," he kissed her cheek and smiled gently at her.

He turned to Miranda and bowed to her. Awestruck, the Queen smiled and bowed back, making Richard smile before he lowered himself back in the ocean. Lily flew Doug up to say goodbye, and Andrea hugged them both. She thanked them both immensely, and kissed them on the cheeks. She watched with a teary smile as her best friend was lowered back in the sea and then felt Miranda's arm wrap itself around her waist. She grinned at her new wife and then looked at her friends and family and waved. Richard raised his trident and with a flash, a beautiful rainbow spread across the sky.

"Darling, do you want to know something kind of funny?" Miranda whispered in her ear.

"Yes Miranda?" Andrea cuddled closer to the older woman.

"I once said that if King Richard were real, then there must be a match for me," Miranda murmured, kissing Andrea's cheek. "It turns out both were true."

"I love you," Andrea grinned and kissed Miranda.

"I love you too Andrea."

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
